Derrière le voile
by Kali Smith
Summary: Elle était revenu comme pour se recueillir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. "A toi pour toujours, mon amour." C'est avec cette phrase dans le coeur et la bague au doigt qu'elle part doubler la mort pour le rejoindre, de l'autre côté du voile...


Il n'y avait que lui qui était parvenu à la mettre dans cet état.

Ses pensées lui appartenaient, son corps et surtout son cœur aussi.

Elle se souvenait de leur première vraie rencontre. Très peu après, si peu après, ce qu'elle avait souhaité alors à ce moment, en voyant ses yeux de braise, ce qu'elle avait souhaité s'était réalisé. Trop vite, peut-être. Elle était devenue sienne. Et, alors qu'elle le sentait profondément en elle, elle se rappela avoir tourné la tête pour voir, l'esprit embrumé peinant à tout saisir, dans le miroir de sa chambre son visage rougi par les premiers émois, elle allongée sous lui qui l'honorait. Après ça…

Après ça, leur relation avait perduré sous forme de baisers volés dans les couloirs, au détour d'un angle, et de furtives rencontres secrètes dans la salle sur demande.

Jamais plus. Elle, elle aurait aimé s'afficher avec lui, sa main emprisonnée entre les doigts forts, longs et calleux de la sienne, mais il était un homme à femmes.

Si elle avait eu la folie de lui dire ses sentiments, elle aurait immanquablement souffert. De plus, une Serpentard avec un Gryffondor était une aberration.

Puis l'école avait été finie pour eux deux, et ils ne se retrouvaient que trop rarement, pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre et se nourrir de leur chaleur mutuelle.

Ensuite… Azkaban. Oh, mon amour…

Elle ne l'avait plus revu pendant ce temps.

Elle fut la première personne qu'il prévint de sa libération, et son cœur en était rempli de joie. Après, ils se virent le plus possible, mais pour elle, l'attente entre deux rendez-vous était toujours trop longue. Elle finit par entrer dans l'ordre du Phénix, et habiter avec lui, dans sa maison, un lieu où leur relation ne poserait aucun problème. Pourtant, leur liaison restait secrète, et elle commençait à se dire que c'était lui qui avait un problème avec elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait le quitter. Elle l'aimait.

Et tout au fond d'elle, l'espoir subsistait encore qu'un jour, enfin…

Même si elle se lassait de ce jeu, même si elle en souffrait.

Pourtant, elle l'aimait. Depuis le premier regard, en première année, depuis une vingtaine d'années. Une union jamais consommée amoureusement parlant.

Il était mort. Et sa carapace commençait à se fendiller dangereusement.

Depuis, elle était devenue chef du département des mystères.

Prise d'une fascination morbide mais extrêmement puissante, pour la salle qui lui avait pris son amant, pour l'arche qui lui avait pris son amour, il ne lui restait que ça.

Elle posa sa main sur le drap noir qui oscillait voluptueusement, les murmures qui en émanaient lui rappelant de vieux souvenirs.

Elle avait souvent pensé à le traverser, aller le rejoindre.

Mais depuis que ça lui était arrivé à lui, il y avait sans cesse des personnes autour de l'arceau de la Mort pour veiller, et ils l'auraient tout de suite retenu.

Mais aujourd'hui, personne.

Elle passa délicatement les doigts de l'autre côté, hésita, puis y glissa tout l'avant-bras. Elle sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa peau, recouverte de chair de poule, puis un air glacial chatouilla sa main. Après quelques minutes, la sensation devint plus précise, et elle sentit des doigts prendre les siens pour les écarter de sa paume, dans laquelle il souffla de sa respiration froide, sans doute un sourire aux lèvres, lèvres qu'il apposa ensuite sur son poignet, à l'endroit le plus tendre, où on sentait palpiter les veines juste e dessous de la peau.

Elle sourit. Ainsi donc, il était venu l'accueillir ? Ainsi donc, la petite reptile comptait un minimum pour lui ?

Son sourire s'effaça doucement pour laisser place à de la surprise et de la curiosité lorsque le spectre impalpable mit dans sa main ce qui devait être une enveloppe.

Laissant faire sous instinct, elle jeta son visage à travers l'arche, envoyant sa main droite rejoindre la gauche pour serrer celle de son compagnon. Elle ne vit rien sinon un brouillard blanc, des voiles, mais sentit son corps, tout près du sien. Ses douces lèvres au goût si particulier se posèrent sur les siennes en un chaste baiser, la faisant fermer les yeux pour visualiser le noir d'encre des siens.

Puis il la poussa hors de la porte.

Elle se retrouva debout devant l'arche, seule, et se laissa tomber sur le sol, accablée. Posant ses doigts sur sa bouche, elle soupira.

Pourquoi…

Un froissement de papier lui répondit. Etonnée, elle baissa les yeux sur l'enveloppe écrue présente dans sa main gauche.

Elle l'ouvrit en tremblant.

« Sarah,

Je savais qu'un jour, tu viendrais me voir. Aussi, entouré de James et Lily, qui me soutinrent et m'encouragèrent, j'ai écrit cette lettre.

Pourquoi ? Pour te faire part de mes sentiments, mes envies, mes émotions.

La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai été hypnotisé par tes yeux, comme un rongeur par ceux d'un serpent. J'ai découvert ton visage, fouillé ton corps de mes yeux avides, et ce n'est qu'après ces quelques secondes où je suis tombé amoureux que j'ai vu ton insigne vert et argent, ton uniforme de Serpentard. Mais, justement, ce n'était qu'un uniforme, et si il habillait le corps que je désirais, c'était le cœur dissimulé en dessous que je voulais, et c'était celui d'un humain, de toi, pas celui d'un serpent. »

La jeune femme, tremblante, reposa doucement la lettre sur ses genoux et laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues pâles.

Mais comment… ? Pourquoi… ?

Toute une vie gâchée alors que si l'un ou l'autre s'était laissé aller, ils auraient pu vivre ensemble… ?

Elle essuya ses joues humides et reprit le parchemin pour continuer sa lecture. C'était trois pages ardentes de diatribe enflammée, de sentiments avoués et de craintes inavouées.

Avec tristesse, le cœur gonflé de regrets qui refusaient de s'exprimer, elle arriva au bout de la lettre.

« Tu sais, ma petite reptile, je ne voulais te laisser à aucun autre, et c'est pour ça que j'ai fait perdurer cette relation insensée, en refusant de la faire évoluer, par peur.

J'aimerai te dire, en toute sincérité, que je voudrais te voir refaire ta vie, oublier ton mal et vivre heureuse. Mais mon cœur se meurt loin de toi, aussi, je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas me rejoindre, puisqu'au fond de moi, et malgré moi, je le veux.

Fais ton choix. Peu importe lequel, je ne te blâmerai pas.

A la femme que j'aime,

Sirius Black.

PS : Regarde dans l'enveloppe. »

La jeune femme, émue aux larmes à tel point qu'elle peinait à respirer, reprit le rectangle de papier parcheminé et en extirpa doucement un anneau de wölgunz, l'or des elfes, plus précieux que tout, serti d'un rubis et d'une émeraude réunis, comme enlacés, par une volute à moitié d'or et à moitié d'argent. En l'observant plus attentivement à travers le brouillard de ses pleurs, elle distingua un serment elfique délicatement gravé à l'extérieur ainsi qu'une simple inscription elfique à l'intérieur, précédée par un petit serpent accompagné d'un chat et suivie par un lion tenant compagnie à un chien, ciselés dans le métal avec une rare précision.

Les digues rompirent et les larmes qu'elle cherchait tant à retenir coulèrent de ses yeux en perles transparentes en lisant l'inscription ;

« A toi pour toujours, mon amour. »

Elle enfila le précieux bijou à l'annulaire gauche et, avec un sourire paisible et plein de joie, elle se jeta à travers l'arche de la Mort et quitta ce monde.

_« Ainsi, tu es venue » soupira, comme un bienheureux, l'animagus chien._

_Elle lui répondit d'un sourire et se serra tendrement contre lui. Son aimé passa son bras autour de sa taille et c'est ainsi enlacés qu'ils partirent vers le royaume des morts._


End file.
